Secret Past, Deadly Present, No Future
by eternal fire123
Summary: Anubis Chronicles: Book 1: Fabian and Mick have both been hiding a deadly secret. What if this secret was tied into the secret of Anubis House. What if this secret was so deadly that some people would not live to see tomorrow? Please read and review. :3
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Yo! This is a new story because I like writing new stories. This is a partial Seikon no Qwaser and Code Breaker crossover but not enough to make it a actual crossover. Comment or tell me how it is. ;3

Chapter 1: Prolouge

_White..white..white..and more white._

_That's all I can see._

_I hear the screams of pain from other kids._

_I know of what they are crying about. For I have felt that pain too._

_What do these people want from us?_

_Is it because of what we can do that they experiment on us like guinea pigs?_

_I want to escape from this pain. But that is impossible because of these stupid bracelets and tattoos that they have put on us. _

_They know that it limits our power to a tiny 5%._

_When will this pain end? When can we leave this hell forever? I want to scream but I can't. Why?_

Gotta love cliffhangers. Read more to find out what happens and who this mystery person is! ;3


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

New Chapter for new story. Please review! Bye Bye :3

Ch. 2: Secrets

Fabian woke up panting and sweating. "_Why did I have that dream again?_"

He realized that his face felt wet and before remembering that he had cried in his dream.

"Hey Fabian, you okay?" asked Mick, his roommate and best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It wasn't that dream again was it?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Fabian, you need help. This was what, the 20th time this month? It's been going on for too long, man."

"Don't worry. It will go away after a while. I'll be fine."

"Fine, be like that. You better not blame me if you collapse in the middle of class."

"That will never happen, Mick." (Are you sure about that *hint,hint*)

"Yeah, yeah."

Mick and Fabian dress and went downstairs for breakfast. They sat down in their usual places and everybody had a quiet breakfast with a mini food fight before heading to school.

Nina had noticed that Fabian had been looking quite pale and was very quiet form morning all the way to fifth period. When the teacher paired everybody in the class together with Nina being Fabian's partner, she knew that this was her chance to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Fabian? Are you okay? You look paler then usual and really quiet today."

"I'm fine Nina. You don't have to worry about it."

"But I want to know what's wrong. Remember we made a promise to each other saying no more secrets? Why won't you tell me yours?"

"Because I don't want to. If you really want to know, ask Mick."

"Mick? What's he got do with your secret?"

"Because he shares the same secret as me."

"….HUH!"

"Miss Nina? Do you have something to tell the class?" the teacher asked.

"No, sorry."

"If that is all I hope you can return to work now."

"Yes, sir. I wil…" thump. Fabian had collapsed out of his chair and onto the floor.

"FABIAN!" Nina cried wondering why he had suddenly collapsed.

"Somebody get him to the nurse's office!" the teacher shouted!

"I will!" Mick said, shocking everyone but they let him carry Fabian out of the room to the nurse's office. Everybody was wondering why Fabian had collapsed and why Mick was so urgent to get Fabian to the nurse's office.

Oh! Another cliffhanger! To read or guess. What will you do? PS: Please comment. :3


	3. Chapter 3: What the heck is going on!

Yo people! Guess what this is… a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review! :3

Chapter 3: What the heck is going on?

Nina and Amber were peeking into the nurse's office. Classes had already ended but neither Mick or Fabian had showed up.

"I wonder what's wrong with Fabian," amber whispered to Nina.

"Sshhhhh! I think I can hear them talking. Let's listen," Nina told her.

Both girls listened as the voices got louder and turned into a argument between what sounded like a boy and a girl. They looked at each other thinking who the girl and boy might be until they got a big shock…

"I can't believe you changed into your lost form in the middle of the class! You're lucky I got you out of time at all!"

"Sorry. It's not my fault I used all my energy."

"Fabian," both girl's jaw dropped, "having dreams of the our past and the future do not count as wasting your energy since your asleep. You must have wasted it during the mission."

"Hey it's not my fault I had you up my power to save your sorry ass, Mick"

*cue more jaw dropping*

"At least my lost form isn't turning female!"

"Well at least that's better than turning into a little kid!"

*akward silence* "…touché." Mick had mumbled.

"Hurry up and find me some bandages so I can hide my chest!"

"Alright! Alright! Your so pushy."

Mick and Fabian began looking for bandage rolls while Nina and Amber were in shock.

"What the heck was that all about?" Amber whispered to Nina.

"I don't know but it seems like Mick and Fabian are hiding something…something big." Nina replied.

Suddenly they hear a yell and a "Ack!" coming from inside the room and they both rush inside to see what the racket was all about. They get the shock of their lives. On floor was Fabian (except that he looked like a girl) and Mick who was on top of him (or should I say her), in the most embarrassing position possible.

Both of them look up at Nina and Amber who both down at them.

"Alright… What the heck is going on here?" Nina questioned.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to torture you guys with cliffhangers from now on! Please review and comment. Thank You! :3


End file.
